bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Koenig
Hans Koenig (German for "Gift From The God King") is a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter under the designation "V" given by Adalinda Königin. When on missions, he usually teams up with Brunhilde Gudrun as the two revel in the destruction of those around them, even disregarding the damage caused to their subordinates. Appearance Hans is a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing extremely well-built arms and torso. He has long, light green hair, reaching down just below his shoulders, which is arranged into a variety of massive spikes jutting outwards, with a pair of them going down vertically framing his face, and those topping his head pointing outwards, being held in place by a plain black band covering his forehead. Hans' eyes are shown to have white irises, giving him an almmost eerie look. His massive shoulders and biceps are adorned by large dark tattoos, with each arm bearing a circle flanked by a pair of slender objects, reminiscent of both wings and elongated leaves. Most of Hans' muscular upper body is left exposed: his clothing only consists of a light, striped pair of pants, with a large, tiger-patterned cloth with furry edges secured around his waist by a plain light band. He also wears dark armbands with light edges circling his massive forearms, each bearing a pair of small furry balls on its outer side, near the hand, and dark shoes with light soles, sporting similarly light, simple elongated motifs on their upper part. Circling his massive neck are three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Blut Vene: Blut Arterie: '''Hans uses the Blut Arterie to his advantage, being able to enhance his already herculean strength to near unlimited potential. He was seen using this during the Quincy Invasion on the Soul Society to rip apart Shinigami with his bare hands, even blowing some a part with his single part. '''Reishi Manipulation: Lightning Manipulation Volt (ボルト, Boruto, ''Japanese for ''"Volt")Bearing the designation of "V", Hans is known as "The Volt". He is able to conjure a large amount of lightning from seemingly nowhere in order to attack any of his opponents. The lightning Hans summons is known to be incredibly destructive and high in voltage, illustrated by the lightning having a darkned, almost black, coloration. Those struck by his lightning often feel death tugging at their chain as it can vaporize standard opponents with considerable ease, however, those with a significant amount of spiritual energy are able to resist instantaneous death, but not without taking a large amount of damage. Hans' favorite technique is to create a large sphere of lightning in a given area, even faw away from Hans' location. Those caught in the sphere are severely electrocuted and often left unconcious. * Hans generates his Heilig Pfeil a little different than most as he utilizes his ability in conjunction with it. To do so he forms a few sparks of blackk lighting, similar to using his standard ability, before firing off a condensed arrow of reishi from inside. The combined powers possess enough strength to pierce through several opponents without losing force and even leave the unfortunate victims with electricity surging throughout their body. Category:Quincy Category:Engelhaft Gewitter Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lightning Manipulators